


Stressing while Stage Managing

by florecitadelmar



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Hamilton, M/M, first fanfic, fluffy fluff, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florecitadelmar/pseuds/florecitadelmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is the stage manager of his high school theatre section. It's the last show of the year and meant to help them pay off their debts. Somehow, the person he hates most becomes the lead of the play, and he can't make him leave because they need him.<br/>It's the last night and everything's going smoothly, until they miss a key piece in the act. Can Alexander save the show?</p>
<p>(Idea came from an anon ask on transaaronburr on tumblr! Their idea, I just elongated it!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressing while Stage Managing

"OH HELL NO." Eliza and John looked over at Hamilton, then glanced back at Jefferson. The boy on stage gave a smug smirk as he waited for the agitated stage manager to settle down. However, Hamilton didn't seem like he was going to settle anytime soon.  
   "Jefferson, why are you trying out for the lead?" Hamilton spat, gripping his pen in anger as he sat back down in the theater seat. "You've never shown interest in theater, not ONCE!" The New Yorker was basically foaming at the mouth, painfully obvious at showing his utter hatred for the southerner standing in front of him. Jefferson's smirk grew.  
   "Well this musical just happened to appeal to me, that's all." He drawled, his accent beginning to poke out. "Besides, from what I've heard, your plays could really use some help, especially with the financial situation you're in." The southerner gave a deep chuckle that reverberated through Hamilton's bones and made him grit his teeth. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt, blood rising from anger. However, he didn't say a word, because everything Jefferson had just said, no matter how much he hated to admit it, was true. Eliza put a gentle hand on his shoulder, making his blood stop from boiling.  
   "I know you dislike him-"  
   "That's a gentle way of putting it."  
   "But let's just give him a shot, alright?" Eliza reasoned, her soft brown eyes resembling those of a puppy. Hamilton huffed in annoyance as he backed down.   
   "Alright," he muttered. His eyes flashed upwards to meet Thomas's. "Start from Act 1."

-   -   -

   "He's a witch," Hamilton muttered.  
   "That would make him a wizard, witches are girls, Alex." Laurens commented, sighing as he stared at the list he held in his hand. Hamilton scowled.  
   "I don't care what gender witches are correlated with, he's a fucking witch and that's it, end of story." He slammed his head on the table, covering himself with his arms. "Where, in this shitty town, did he learn to act like that?" Jefferson had not messed up a single line during his audition. Every piece of dialogue perfectly delivered, every action that was asked for was acted out beyond expectations. It was almost as though Jefferson was the character himself. Laurens sighed again, deflated.  
   "His dad does have a lot of money, maybe he grew up with this stuff?" John leaned back in his seat and kicked his legs up on the table. Hamilton looked up.  
   "Let me see the list again." Laurens tossed it over and the New Yorker caught it, overlooking it once more.  
   Their play was about a young boy whom had just moved into a new town. He wasn't well liked because he was so ambitious, but eventually became well known because of his smarts and his winning streak in basketball. However, one day he gets in a knife fight and ends up being hospitalized and dies. Their main roles were: Andrew Henson (the young boy), Tobias Johnston (his rival), Gregory Williams (his mentor), Arthur Bingham (the boy who shoots him, friends turned enemies), and Eileen Stevens (his girlfriend). The lead being Andrew Henson.  
   Hamilton's eyes went down the list. Eileen was played by Angelica Schyular, Eliza's older sister, and a veteran when it came to the arts. John Adams, a newbie when it came to theater but willing to try, was cast as the role of Arthur Birmingham. The school's idol, George Washington himself, had volunteered to play Gregory Williams, a role he was born for. Aaron Burr, a surprisingly good actor whom seemed to stay quiet anyplace else but the stage, was playing the role of Tobias Johnston. Suddenly, Hamilton's grip on the paper tightened as he read the name of the person who had won the right to play the lead. Thomas fucking Jefferson.  
   Alexander slammed the paper on the table and groaned in agony. Eliza let her hands slowly stroke his back, as though trying to dust away his anger.  
   "He was a really great actor, Alexander, you have to give him that." Hamilton seemed to shake with even more anger, and Eliza quickly moved to work it away. "But hey, he did say he wanted to help us with our money problem. With his acting we could probably reel in enough money to make him want to stay away." Hamilton curled his hands into fists.  
   "That's just the problem!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to rely on his pompous ass to get us out of this pit of debt. That's exactly what he wants! For me to rely on him!" Eliza and Laurens exchanged the same tired glance. The Hamilton/Jefferson rivalry was legendary in their grade, probably throughout the entire school. Every class they shared turned into debate class, and the teachers had eventually given up on stopping them. The class didn't mind either cuz they still learned as much as the teacher would've taught (probably even more) except now they got to see two idiots duke it out to the very last detail.  
   "Well," Laurens interrupted. He took the list from the table."I'll just go make about 3 copies and then post it on the bulletin board." Then he was off, leaving Eliza with the job of handling their small, angry stage manager.

-   -   -

   "Everyone get to your places!" Hamilton was scurrying around, making sure everyone got their cue. It was their fourth night of the musical, their last show, although Hamilton hated to see it go. It was by far, the most successful show they've done. He smiled proudly to himself as he continued to warn the actors and actresses of the time. Approaching Peggy, he told her to get audience's attention and she ran to the lights team to give them their orders. He grinned. Everything was going to plan.  
   "What are you smiling for, Hamilton? Peggy finally folded to your constant begging for her hand?" A smug voice called out. Suddenly, Alex's entire night was ruined, all because Jefferson had to rear his head at him right before the show started. The New Yorker angrily forced himself to look up, considering that Jefferson had at least 5 inches on him. The taller boy had a smirk on his face that made Hamilton just want to punch him, but he knew better than to screw up an actor's face before a show.  
   "Of course not, Jefferson," Hamilton spat. "I'm not like you, constantly going after one person no matter how much they dislike it to get their attention. Peggy was just getting the audience's attention because it's show time and you should be on stage." He huffed and walked away before Jefferson could respond. As he reached back stage once again, he continued with his job, trying to ignore what had just happened. The southerner could act, he gave him that, but God be damned if he couldn't hate the man for every second they had to work together. However, he couldn't help but notice that Jefferson was one of the best actors he'd worked with. He helped improve the script, took orders well, worked well enough with the crew, and always showed up early. He despised him for being so prefect.  
   "THE SHOW HAS BEGUN PEOPLE!" He warned, elated that it was his last play of the year. Hamilton stood by the stage, clipboard in hand, ready for anything thrown his way.

-   -   -

   "Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!" Angelica sang wholeheartedly. She sauntered over to Thomas, admiring him from afar as he played basketball. "I'm helpless!" They continued to play out Andrew and Eileen meeting and falling in love. Hamilton looked down at his clipboard. About a third of the way through. Next up would be the scene in which Jefferson and Angelica would walk off stage and Jefferson would return with kiss marks all over his face. He giggled as he thought of the process to get the southerner to look like that. They had a special stamp that they covered in an outrageously bright red lipstick and then smacked him with the stamp all over his face. Sometimes they'd even ruffle his hair and clothes to make it more realistic. All in under a minute.  Hamilton feels someone grip his shoulder. He turns to face a startled Laurens.  
   "What's wrong, John?"  
   "We lost the stamp!" Laurens hissed. Hamilton felt his legs become gelatin, and his face go white. He turned to the stage. Angelica and Jefferson were finishing the duet. Jefferson was taking her arm in his and beginning to walk over. The stage manager growled.  
   "FUUUUUCCKKK." He ran over to the table that held all the make up, picking up the bright red lipstick. He covered his mouth carefully  with the feminine paint, smacking his lips and rushing back to Jefferson. Someone was already working on ruffling his hair and making his clothes seem a bit more disorderly. The southerner caught his eye, and smirked smugly.  
   "Did you finally find a-"  
   "SHUT THE HELL UP JEFFERSON, WE LOST THE STAMP, STAY STILL." He gripped Thomas's face and began kissing everywhere. His cheeks, his jawline, his neck. Then came the mouth. He made sure to connect their mouths and then he began to move his lips against Jefferson's, making sure to get it just right for the realism. Then he pulled away and pushed Jefferson towards the stage, not even noticing the noticeable blush on the southerner's face and dazed expression. When the lights focused on him, he gathered his wits and continued with the show, but now he seemed to have a bit of a different air around him.  
   "I saved the show!" Alex exclaimed, pure pride on his face, not fully understanding what he'd just done. Everyone around stared at him, disbelief in their eyes.  
   "Yo, Alex, you just full on made out with Jefferson!" Hercules laughed, amusement in his eyes. Suddenly, his actions seemed to sink in. Hamilton touched his lips, looking down at the red lipstick on his fingertips. He glanced at the stage, watching Thomas as he played out his role, kiss marks all over his face. Kiss marks Hamilton gave him. Oh shit.


End file.
